Different Life
by Mrs.SiriusOrionBlack1
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a family that was there for him before the Weasleys? The family is knew as the Black family. Regulus Black II is alive and has a wife and three children. Harry Potter is best friends, more like brothers, with Regulus' eldest son, Regulus "Reggie" Aquila Black. The two boys are going to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Got The Letter/Going to Diagon Alley**

Harry James Potter, eleven-year-olds, walked into a restaurant. He knows that family that owns the restaurant and the family treats him like family. He's friends with the eldest son. The boy is Harry's age. His name is Regulus "Reggie" Aquila Black III. His two younger brothers are Sirius Phineas IV (seven-years-old) and Orion Jamie Black II (four-years-old). Their mother is Rosa Violet Black (nee White) and their father is Regulus Black II.

Harry met Reggie at the playground while sitting under the tree and watching his cousin (Dudley Dursley) play on the playground. Reggie saw Harry sitting under the tree and sat down with him. They were both five years old. Sirius was two-years-old. Orion was not born yet. They started to talk to each other when Harry's aunt and uncle came up to them and started to yell at Harry to get away from Reggie. Reggie has pushed the woman on the ground without moving. Harry's uncle knew it was the boy, not Harry. The uncle started to yell at Reggie and that's when Regulus and Rosa ran up to them. Regulus started to argue with the uncle. Regulus looked down at the boys and knew the boy that his son was talking to was Harry Potter. That's when Harry started to go to their house and restaurant every day.

Regulus saw Harry walk into the restaurant and smiled at him. Reggie walked in after Harry. Regulus walked up to the boys.

"Hey, papa. Look what Harry has. His Hogwarts letter like how I got my last month," Reggie said excitedly.

Regulus first told Harry that he was a wizard when Rosa and he brought Harry to their home. Harry was scared until Regulus and Reggie did magic in front of him. Sirius had magic also but Sirius didn't know how to control it. Harry started to like the idea that he's a wizard and the Regulus and Reggie were there to help him.

Regulus walked into the back with the boys and told Harry to open the later. After he opens and read the letter, he looked up at Regulus.

"When can Reggie and I go and get our things for Hogwarts, Regulus?" Harry asked, really wanting to go to Hogwarts.

"Well. I believe it's time for the wizard world to know that I am not dead, don't you think so, boys?" Regulus asked with a smirk on his face, putting his hands on his hips.

Reggie and Harry smiled and said happily, "Yes! They need to know now!"

"Well, let's get your and Reggie's things. Then we can owl Professor McGonagall. First, we have to tell your mother, Reggie, before we go because she will blow up if we don't tell her. Maybe we can take Sirius and Orion with us so your mother doesn't have to watch them and the restaurant," Regulus told Reggie.

 **+SB+**

Regulus was walking with the four boys (Harry, Reggie, Sirius, and Orion) in Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches were staring at him because they knew he was and they thought he was dead. But now, they see him walking with four boys. Regulus had Orion on his shoulders while Reggie was holding Sirius' hand. Reggie and Harry were talking. Regulus was walking behind them. He forgot what the wizard world looks like because he hasn't been in the wizard world since he was eighteen-years-old. He doesn't miss it.

"Boys. We have to stop at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank," Regulus told them.

"Okay," the two boys said.

They walked to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and they walked up the corner.

"I would like to get into my value," Regulus said.

"Name?"

"Regulus Black II."

The goblin looked up at Regulus for a few minutes before he stood up and said, "Follow me, Mr. Black."

Regulus and the children followed the goblin to a value. The goblin opens the value and the children's mouths dropped. Regulus smiled at the children before he took Orion off his shoulder and walked into the value grabbed enough to get Reggie's and Harry's things. Not too much or too lose. He didn't want to waste the money on random things.

"Let's go, Reggie and Harry, and get your things for Hogwarts," Regulus said grabbing Orion and putting him back on his shoulders.

They walked out of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Sirius started to jump up and down, still holding Reggie's hand.

"Papa, I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"You cannot go yet, Siri. You have three years until you can go. You have to be eleven. You are just seven. You have to wait, buddy," Regulus told his second son.

Sirius started to pout and had an angry look on his face. That's when a blonde family stopped in front of them.

"Regulus? Regulus Black?" The man of the family asked.

Regulus nodded his head and said, "Hello, Lucius and Narcissa. How are you two? This must be your son."

Narcissa was staring at her cousin. Alive cousin. She, like everyone, thought he was dead.

"How are you alive, cousin?" she asked.

"I never died. I faked my death and got out of the wizard world," he told his cousin and her husband.

She looked at the four boys and asked, "Who are the boys?"

"The one that is my shoulders is my youngest son. His name is Orion black. The two boys that are holding hands are my eldest and second sons. Their names are Regulus and Sirius Black. Reggie is the oldest and Sirius is the second child. The boy next to Reggie is Harry Potter. What is your son's name?" Regulus asked Narcissa.

The boy stepped forward and said, "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Well. Draco, it's nice to meet you but I have to get going. Bye, cousin and Lucius."

He pushed Reggie, Sirius, and Harry away from the Malfoy family.

"Harry and Reggie, don't talk to him and don't be his friend. His father is a death eater like I was. I told you why I am not anymore. Just stay away from Draco and his family," he told the two eleven-year-old boys.

"Yes, papa/Regulus," Harry and Reggie said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **On The Hogwarts Express/Hogwarts**

Reggie and Harry were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express talking with each other. Regulus brought them to the train. Everyone was staring at the Black member that was "dead." But he is not dead. He was at the train with two boys. The people were shocked to see that Harry Potter was with Regulus Black and his son. And more shocked to see him hugged the two boys. But Regulus didn't care. The people that were around them were shocked when they heard Regulus told his boy that he will be glad for him in any house at Hogwarts. He told the same to Harry. That's when Harry and Reggie walked on the train and Regulus left the train station and back into the muggle world. Of course, people watched him left the wizard world and go back to the muggle world.

Reggie and Harry were on the seat facing each other, sitting legged-crossed on the seat. They were playing poker, with candy that they brought from the lady that stopped at their compartment. That's when the compartment door opened. They both looked at the door. Two people were standing there. A boy and a girl.

"May we sit in there with you two?" the girl asked.

"Sure. Just don't mind us. We are just playing poker," Reggie told the two people.

They sat down on the other sat, staring at Reggie and Harry.

"Don't you need money to play poker?" the girl asked.

"Nah. We use candy instead of money. How do you know poker?" Harry asked.

"I am a muggle-born. My name is Hermione Granger," the girl told him.

"I am a pure-blood. I don't know that game poker. I am Neville Longbottom. What are you names?" the boy asked.

"I am a half-blood. My papa is a pure-blood and my mama is a muggle. My name is Regulus Black III but I go by 'Reggie,'" Reggie told Hermione and Neville.

"I am else a half-blood. My dad is a pure-blood and my mum is a muggle-born but they are dead. Reggie's parents are like parents to me. My name is Harry Potter," Harry told Hermione and Neville.

Hermione and Neville gasped when Harry told them his name. Harry and Reggie rolled their eyes. Regulus told them about Harry being famous in the wizard world. The boys don't like how everyone think that Harry defend Voldemort when he was just a year old. That just cannot happen.

"Please don't say anything about my fame. I hate my fame. It's impossible for a year old baby to defend the dark lord. It's just impossible. I don't want my fame. I just want to be a normal boy and I will tell everyone this," Harry told him, going back to his game that he started with Reggie.

Hermione and Neville were quiet when Harry told them this. They didn't saw anything. They started to watch Harry and Reggie play poker. So far, Reggie was winning. That's when the door open again and two red head boys were standing there.

"Look, Gred, four first year students."

"I see, Forge."

"Gred? Forge?" Hermione asked.

"He is Fred or Gred and..."

"...he is George or Forge. We are..."

"...the Weasley Twins," they said at the same time with a smile on their faces.

Neville, Hermione, Harry, and Reggie looked at each other before they looked back at the Weasley twins.

"Well. I am Regulus Black III or Reggie. Don't call me Regulus or I hurt you," Reggie told the Weasley twins.

"I am Harry Potter and don't ask questions about my fame because I hate my fame," Harry told the Weasley twins.

"I am Hermione Granger."

"I am Neville Longbottom."

Fred and George looked at the cards that Reggie and Harry had. They walked into the compartment and sat down on the seat next to Hermione and Neville.

"What are you two playing?" George asked.

"A muggle card game named Poker. Usually, people use money for this game but we always uses candy," Reggie told them, going back to the game that him and Harry are playing.

Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley twins watched Harry and Reggie play the game.

 **+SB+**

Reggie and Harry were standing with the other first year students, waiting to be sorted into a house.

"Papa was a Slytherin but he doesn't care what house we are in, Harry. He will be proud of us," Reggie whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded his head.

"Black, Regulus."

Everyone gasped when they heard the name. Reggie walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall place the hat on his head.

~ _Well, Mr. Black. Your father was a Slytherin but you are not for that house. You belong in_... GRYFFINDOR! ~

Professor McGonagall took the hat off Reggie's head and Reggie ran to the Gryffindor table. He just hope that his papa don't mind him being a Gryffindor like his Uncle Sirius Black III.

It was awhile before Harry was called up. Everyone was quiet when they heard his name. The professor place the hat on Harry's head and it was awhile before the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor yelled happily because they got Harry in their house. He sat next to Reggie and they rolled their eyes at the people. Hermione and Neville were in Gryffindor also.

"I really hate my fame, mate," Harry told Reggie.

Reggie nodded his head and agreed, "Yes. It's bad. People would want to be your friend because you are famous."

"We don't, right, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Harry. Hermione and I want to be your friend, not because you are famous, because you are great person," Neville told him.

"Same with us, Harry," the Weasley twins told them.

Harry smiled at them and said, "Thanks, mates."

From that day on, Harry and Reggie become friends with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley.

 **Author Note: I am not going to have Harry be friends with Ron. I, personally, don't like Ron Weasley. Please don't hate me for that. Hope you like the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Ronald Weasley/Professor Severus Snape**

After dinner, Reggie was walking next to Hermione Granger, talking to her. Harry was walking behind them with the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom. He was talking with George and Fred while Neville was being quiet, listening to Harry talk with the Weasley twins. That's when someone stopped in front of Reggie and Hermione. That made Harry, Fred, George, and Neville almost ran into them.

They looked at the boy and the Weasley twins groaned annoyed. They knew the boy.

The boy had had his arms crossed over his chest glaring angrily at Reggie.

"Why are you a Gryffindor when all of your family is a Slytherin? Your father is a death eater that faked his death. No one will like you," Ron told Reggie angrily.

Harry stepped next to Reggie and asked angrily, "What is your problem with Reggie?! He did nothing to you!"

The boy - Ron Weasley - looked at Harry and gasped when he saw him.

"You are Harry Potter?!"

"I am not going to tell you my name because you are being a bloody git to my best friend and brother. Reggie is my best friend, more like brothers to me. You will leave us leave. I don't like you already!" Harry said angrily.

"But you cannot be best friends with a death eater's son!"

"My papa is no death eater! He quit by faking his death! He hated being a death eater!" He yelled angrily at Ron.

"Yes, he is!"

"What is going on here?!"

The students looked and saw Professor Severus Snape.

"Professor," the Weasley twins said at the same time.

"Let me ask again. What is going on here?"

He was glaring angrily at the students.

"Professor. My name is Regulus Black III. But I go by 'Reggie.' This boy is arguing with me about if my papa - Regulus Black II - is a death eater. Yes, my papa was a death eater but he got out by faking his death. He hated being a death eater. He left the wizard world and went into the muggle world. He is no death eater now. But this boy is saying that is not true. He doesn't know my papa like Harry and I do, sir," Reggie told Professor Snape.

Professor Snape was staring at Reggie because he was friends with his father and was upset when he heard that Regulus was died. He had heard rumors about Regulus being alive. He didn't believe it until he saw the son of Regulus Black II. Reggie looked like a Mini-Regulus. He need believes it. He's shocked that Harry Potter is around the Black family. He knows that if Harry is with the Black family, then Regulus sees Harry has his son.

Professor Snape looked at the boy and asked, "What is your name, boy?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Well. Mr. Weasley. You do not know Mr. Black's and Mr. Potter's family. You have no right to talk about their family. I do not want to hear you talking bad about Mr. Black's and Mr. Potter's family," Professor Snape told him.

"I wasn't talking bad about Harry's parents, sir," Ron told him.

"Yes, Lily and James Potter are dead. They are my biological parents. They are my mother and father, but not my mama and papa. I look up to Rosa as my mama and Regulus as my papa. I do not care if you don't like that. They Potters will never by my family again. Regulus and Rosa are trying to adopt me. When they do, I am changing my last name to Black," Harry told Ron.

Everyone was quiet until Professor Snape told the Weasley boys, Neville, and Hermione to go to the Gryffindor tower. When they left, he looked at Reggie and Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I knew your parents, Lily and James Potter. I was friends with your mother. I don't think that your biological parents will like that you will change your last name. Have you think this over?"

"Yes, I think this over. When I was younger, I always thought my last name was Black. I didn't know my name. I thought my name was 'Freak' until I met Regulus Black. I went with him and his family. I did saw one time that my name was 'Harry Black' because that's how Regulus told people about his name. That's when Regulus and Rosa sat me down and said that my name was not 'Harry Black,' it was 'Harry Potter.' I was crying when they told me that but they said that I can always think of myself as a Black instead of a Potter. That's how I think of myself. A Black instead of a Potter. That's how I wrote my name on my papers in the muggle world. That's when Regulus and Rosa started to plan to adopt me and have me as a Black," Harry told Professor Snape.

Professor Snape stared at Harry. He didn't like the idea Harry just dropping his name as a Potter. He knows that James will not like that Regulus is adopting his son.

Professor Snape looked at Reggie and asked, "When are you going to owl your father?"

"I was thinking of owling papa tomorrow. Why?"

"I will be busy and I will not have time. I would like you to owl your father," he told Reggie.

"My papa don't like the word 'father.' You cannot call him that because he will get angry. He said that using the word 'father' is too formal and he hates formal."

Professor Snape just nodded his head before he left the two boys. Harry and Reggie started to walk to the Gryffindor tower.

"That was weird. Don't you think, Harry?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah. He looked sad when I said that I was changing my last name to Black when Rosa and Regulus adopt me," Harry replied.

"Well. When mama and papa adopt you, you will need to call them 'mama' and 'papa.' They will want you to call them that," Reggie said.

Harry smiled and said, "That will be easy because I already call them 'mama' and 'papa' in my head. I was just afraid to call them that to their faces because I was afraid what they might say to me."

"They would love to hear you call them 'mama' and 'papa,'" Reggie said with a smile on his face.

They walked to the Gryffindor tower. They were told the password in the hall. They went into the tower and up to the boys' dorm room. They saw their beds. They changed and lay in their bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER! Should I make this as a Harry/Hermione love story, Fred/Hermione love story, George/Hermione love story, or a OC/Hermione love story? I am not going to have her go with Ron.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **First Week of Hogwarts**

Harry and Reggie loved it at Hogwarts. They are friends with the Weasley twins, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. Harry and Reggie have been teaching the Weasley twins how to play poker. They tried to teach Neville but he didn't get it very well. The twins got the hang of the game and they love it play poker now. So, everyone Sunday night, the four boys will play poker before they go up to their dorm room and go to bed.

Ron Weasley has been bullying Reggie because Ron wants to be Harry's friend and don't want Reggie there. Harry is defending Reggie when Ron is rude to him. Harry and Reggie knows that the only reason why Ron wants to be Harry's friend is because Harry is famous. Fred and George told Harry and Reggie about their (Ron's, Fred's, and George's) younger sister. That's Harry should watch out for her next year.

Harry and Reggie sat next to each other in their classes. But not in potions because Professor Snape moved them away from each other because he knows that they will not listen to him if they are sitting next to each other.

During flying lessons, Neville got hurt and he left with the professor. Draco picked up something of Neville's and went into the sky with Harry following him. That made Harry on the Gryffindor team as the seeker.

Both, Harry and Reggie, owl Regulus about what happens in their days that they have been in Hogwarts. Regulus and Rose are worried about what is going to happen. Harry told him even time he is in the DADA classroom, his scar burns. Reggie doesn't know this but seen he will. Harry wanted to tell Regulus this first, then Reggie. Regulue is worry about this because he doesn't know why Harry's scar will burn during DADA.

Then there is Dumbledore. Dumbledore keeps on telling Harry to not hang around a death eater's child but Harry told Dumbledore that Regulus is not a death eater anymore since he faked his death. He even said that Regulus' children will not be death eaters. Dumbledore also told Harry that he couldn't stay at Regulus' home anymore. Of course, Regulus heard about this because Harry and Reggie told him. Harry told Reggie first, then they both owl Regulus and told him the same thing but they said it in their own words. Regulus knew that the boys were talking about the same thing. Regulus owl Dumbledore to leave Harry and Reggie alone unless they are sent to his office by a professor, and not to just talk either or Regulus was going to sue Dumbledore and get him fired as headmaster of Hogwarts. That's when Dumbledore left the two boys alone.

Professor Snape watches the two boys and notice how Harry was nothing like his parents, but like Regulus Black instead. Snape will not admit this but he is worry about Harry being like Regulus Black. He thought that he would handle Harry acting like James Potter but that's not the case. Harry looks like James Potter with Lily Potter's (nee Evan's) eyes but he acts just like Regulus Black. He didn't like this one bit. He wanted to talk to Harry but didn't because he heard what happen with Dumbledore and his howler from Regulus. He didn't want a howler from Regulus about messing with Harry Potter and Reggie Black.

Even though it was the first week of Hogwarts, everyone at Hogwarts knows not to mess with Harry Potter or Reggie Black because they will defend each other or Regulus Black will send a howler to the student and professor. Dumbledore got the howler during supper. Everyone was shocked that Professor Dumbledore got a howler from a ex-death eater.

But there was one teacher that will not listen to Regulus' warning.

 **Author Note: Sorry for a short chapter. I just really don't have ideas right now. I am just nervous because my last day of high school is tomorrow and my gradation is June 3rd. I am so getting butterflies in my stomach. I really hope that you are liking the story. Please tell me your thoughts on the story, if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. This idea belongs to** ** _kyrandiana_** **.**

In the muggle world, Regulus was cooking dinner for his wife - Rosa Black - and his two youngest sons - Sirius Black IV and Orion Black II. Rosa was at the restaurant checking over the bills and the money. Regulus and Rosa shares owner-ship of the restaurant but Rosa checks the bills and the money because she is better at that than he was. Sirius was up in his room playing with his car toys. Orion was in the living room watching his favorite TV show - _A Pup named Scooby-Doo_. Though the show ended, there were reruns of the show.

When Regulus was cooking, there was a knock at the front door. Regulus was drying his hands. He threw the towel onto his left shoulder and walked to the front doo. He opened it and saw his friend in Hogwarts - Severus Snape.

They just stared at each other before Regulus said, "Please come in, Severus."

Severus nodded his head and walked into the house. He was looking around the halls that he was standing in. There were no signs of a wizard family living here. He looked at Regulus.

"I know what you are thinking, Severus. I wanted to get away from the wizard world but I knew that when I got married to Rosa, I knew that one of our children would have been a wizard or a witch. I didn't know that all of my sons would become a wizard. I am happy about that and yes, Rosa knows about the wizard world. I told her what I was and she didn't care. What I am wondering how you found me and why you are here."

"Do we have anywhere to sit and talk, alone?"

Before Regulus could answer Severus, Rosa walked into the hall in her work clothes. She just got home. She always use the back to get come into the house.

She walked up to Regulus and kiss his cheek before looking at Severus.

"Hello. I am Rosa Black, Regulus' wife. Who might you be?"

"I am Severus Snape. I am a professor at Hogwarts," he replied before he looked back at Regulus, "We need to talk."

Regulus sighed and Rosa said, "It's okay, Reg. You can go and talk to your friend. I will finish dinner up. Where are the two boys?"

"Sirius is up in his room and Orion is in the living room."

They kissed on the lips before Regulus gave Rosa the towel and walked up to his office with Severus following him. Severus notice how much Regulus change.

They walked into Regulus' office and Severus sat down at the chair that was in front of the desk. Regulus closed the door and put a spell up to keep people from hearing them talk. Regulus walked over on the other side of his desk and sat down on his chair.

"Why are you here, Severus?"

"This is about Harry Potter. He told me that he thinks of himself as a Black instead of a Potter. Are you really going to adopt him?" Severus asked getting to the point.

Regulus lean back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap and said, "Yes, that's true. He's been part of this family since he was five years old, Severus. He is my son, blood or not. I've been trying to adopt him since he was seven years old. But the Durlseys won't sign their rights to Rosa and I. I was going to go to home tomorrow and threaten them that I have photos of Harry younger with burses on his arms and legs. Why are you asking about this?"

Severus sighed and said, "I might not agree with this but I believe that he belongs with you and your family instead of Petunia's family. Why don't you instead hyphen his name instead. Like Potter-Black."

"But Harry wants to be Harry Black."

"He still be able to say that he is a Black. He cant even go back Harry Black. But his legally name can be Harry Potter-Black," Severus told Regulus.

Regulus thought about it and agree with him.

"I will be stopping at Hogwarts tomorrow after I visit the Durlseys."

 **+SB+**

Regulus went through Severus' private fireplace in his private rooms at Hogwarts. His two other sons were with him.

"I cannot believe I am at Hogwarts!" Sirius said excited.

He was jumping up and down until he saw someone that he doesn't know. He yelp and went behind Regulus. Regulus chuckled a little.

"Sorry about him, Severus. He is very shy. He gets that from his mother. I got the papers sign from the Durlseys. Now, Harry is my legally son. All I need now is him to sign his new name."

Severus nodded his head and lead Regulus, Sirius, and Orion out of his private rooms and down to Professor McGonagall's office. Severus knocked on the door and he heard 'come in.'

He walked into the office with the Black family following him. McGonagall gasp shock when she saw the person following Severus.

"Regulus Black? I thought that I will never see you again. I have your son, Regulus Black III, in my house," she said.

He nodded his head and said, "Yes, I know. Harry and Reggie owls me every day about their day. That's how I find out about Dumbledore. He cannot take Harry from me now because I am legally his father now. The wizard government cannot do anything about Harry being my son now. I need him to sign his new name on the adopt papers. First, I need to talk to him about something. Can you go get him, Minerva?"

Severus already left the office. She nodded her head and went to get Harry. Orion was sitting on one of the chairs in McGonagall's office coloring in his coloring book. Sirius was standing by Regulus while Regulus was sitting on a chair.

"You know that you can sit down, Sirius. You don't have stand."

"I want to be by you, papa."

Regulus pulled Sirius into his lap and said, "You don't have to be shy, son. You will be coming to this school when you are eleven."

Sirius' eyes started to tear up. He put his face into his father's shoulder. Regulus put his arms around him and was trying to calm him down. That's when McGonagall came into the office Harry.

"Sorry for taking a while. Your son didn't want to leave Mr. Potter's side. I am going to stay in the room."

Regulus just nodded his head. Sirius looked at McGonagall and saw Harry.

"Harry!"

He jumped off of Regulus' lap and ran up to Harry. He hugged Harry tightly and Harry hugged him back. Harry got trouble sitting down on the chair next to Regulus.

"It's great to see you again. What are you doing here?"

Regulus pulled adoption papers out of his bag and showed Harry. Harry smiled happily.

"They really are giving you custody of me?"

Regulus smiled and said, "Yes, they are. Before you sign the papers, I want you to think about hyphen your name. Your name can be Harry James Regulus Potter-Black. What do you think about that? You will still have your biological name and also your new name."

Harry lower his eyes and thought about it. He will still have his biological name and he will be a Black still. He looked at Regulus.

"I agree with you on the name. I like the name anyway."

Regulus smiled and give Harry the papers.

 **Biological Family:**

 **Uncle: Vernon Durlsey**

 **Aunt: Petunia Dursley**

 **Adopted Family:**

 **Adopted Mother: Rosa Mia Black**

 **Adopted Father: Regulus Black**

 **Biological Name: Harry James Potter**

 **New Name: Harry James Regulus Potter-Black**

Harry handed the papers back at Regulus and Regulus put the papers back into his bag.

"Mr. Black, your brother - Sirius Black III - had his name hyphen from Sirius Orion Black to Sirius Orion Black-Potter. I never really knew how he did that and we didn't know how to change it," McGonagall told Regulus.

"I believe that because Sirius always thought of James as a brother," Regulus said.

Regulus hugged Harry and left with Sirius and Orion. Harry smiled and ran out of the office to the Gryffindor tower. He ran into the common room and jumped on Reggie's back and they both fell to the ground.

"Harry! What was that for?!" Reggie asked angrily.

"I am official a Black!"

Reggie smiled and said happily, "Yes! We are official brothers! What is your new name?"

"Harry James Regulus Potter-Black."


	6. Beta?

Readers,

I decided that I will get a beta. I just want to know if anyone of you want to be my beta. Also, I need to know a little more about the beta and what I need to do with a beta.

The Author


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I will be charging Harry's name in the story. His new name is now Harry James Regulus Potter-Black, but I will have him go by 'James Regulus Black' or J.R. Black.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **New Name/Draco Malfoy**

Harry James Potter is now Harry James Regulus Potter-Black or what he likes to be called now 'James Regulus Black' or 'J.R. Black.' Reggie and his friends calls him 'J.R.' now because that's what Harry wants. He told the professors about his name change and the only professor that seem to listen is Professor Severus Snape. That was until Dumbledore got another letter from Regulus Black about Harry's new name. Now, everyone calls Harry 'J.R Black.'

J.R. (aka Harry) and Reggie were walking down the halls of Hogwarts when Draco Malfoy walked up to them. He had two other boys with him.

"So, Potter is going by Black now. That's mess up," he said with a smirk on his face, staring at J.R. and Reggie.

"Why does it matter to you, Malfoy?" Reggie asked, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring angrily at Draco.

J.R. and Reggie didn't like Draco Malfoy since they met him with Regulus. They were told to stay away from him and that's what they are doing, but Draco kept on gong to them when they don't want him near them at all.

Draco kept his mouth shut because he didn't have an answer to that question. Both, J.R. and Reggie, knew this. That's why they smirked at Draco before they tried to walk away from Draco. But Draco stopped in front of them.

"You are a disgrace to the Potter family when you wanted to become a Black," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care if I am a disgrace to the Potter family. I am still a Potter, but I go by 'James Regulus Black' now, even though my full name is 'Harry James Regulus Potter-Black.' I don't want to go by that name. So, I just go my two middle names and the last name 'Black.' No one will never change my mind to go back to the name 'Harry.' I am now 'J.R. Black,'" J.R. said seriously.

Draco and his two mates were staring at J.R. shocked. They never have thought that Harry James Potter will be James Regulus Black (aka Harry James Regulus Potter-Black). Reggie was happy because now J.R. is really part of the family. His brother. Reggie always wanted J.R. be part of the family because J.R. makes their family whole. Regulus and Rosa knew this right away. J.R. is a great big brother to Sirius and Orion. They are happy to have him part of the family. They will not trade it for anything in the whole.

"You don't know how it feels to have brothers, Malfoy. They are the must important people in your life. Your mother and father doesn't care about you, like you think. They only have a heir and you came along. You are nothing to them. But my papa loves my mama and my brothers. He think of us first before his job. He doesn't care about a heir. He cares about my mama and brothers," Reggie told Draco.

J.R. and Reggie saw the hurt in Draco's eyes. There was hurt in Draco's eyes because Draco knows it's the truth. Draco turn around and left J.R. and Reggie with his mates following him.

"That was mean, Reggie. You shouldn't have said that to him," J.R. said seriously.

Reggie looked confuse at J.R. and said, "J.R., you know he is rude to us. So, we can be rude back to him."

"Yes. But not that rude. You saw the hurt in his eyes, Reggie. You shouldn't have said that to him. I don't think he should have heard that, Reggie. I am going to owl papa about what you said," J.R. said before he turn around and left Reggie standing there confuse.

 **Author Note: Sorry for a short chapter and the long wait for the update. Harry James Potter is James Regulus "J.R." Black (aka Harry James Regulus Potter-Black). J.R. Black will be his new name in the story. And if you forget, just message me about it or I can put it in the beginning of each chapter until every reader knows that Harry is J.R. I hope you like this chapter.**


	8. What To Do?

Hey Readers,

Sorry for not updating this story. I have no ideas what I should do for this story. Any ideas?


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N - Skipping the second year for JR (aka Harry) and Reggie. I am going to go to the third year when Sirius Black III escapes from Azkaban. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Reggie III, Sirius IV, Orion II, and Rosa.**

 **(Third Year) (A month before Hogwarts)**

Thirteen-year-olds Reggie and JR (aka Harry) Black were at the playground with their parents, Regulus and Rosa Black, and younger brothers, Sirius IV (eleven-years-old) and Orion II (six-years-old) Black. Sirius and Orion were on the playground while Reggie and JR were playing poker under a tree and talking about their third year of Hogwarts.

"They are so going to have a new DADA professor this year. Like our first and second year. I really hope we can have a normal year. Papa said that he will take us out of Hogwarts if someone bad happens this year," Reggie said.

"I know. I don't want to leave Hogwarts or our friends. You don't want to leave 'Mione, don't you?" JR asked with a smirk on his face.

Reggie blushed and said, "I don't know what you are talking about, JR?"

JR rolled his eyes and laughed. He was going to say something but a big black dog came up to them. The boys looked at the dog confused.

"Hey, buddy. Where is your family?" JR asked, petting the dog's head.

"I don't think he has a family anymore, JR. He is skinning. Do you think Papa will let us keep him?" Reggie asked with hope in his voice.

"I don't think so. We are gone all year and back for the summer and that's not long anyway, Reggie."

The dog's ear went up at that name but the boys didn't notice. That's when their youngest brother yelled, "Doggie!"

The boys and the dog turned their head and Orion wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. Regulus, Rosa, and Sirius walked up to the boys and the dog. The dog looked at Regulus before he shook Orion off and walked up to Regulus and smelt him. He whined a little. Regulus got on his knee and rubbed the dog's head and he let him.

"JR and Reggie, where did the dog came from?"

The boys shrugged and said, "We don't know."

"Papa! Can we keep him?! Please! Pretty please!" Sirius begged.

Regulus sighed and said, "I don't know, son. He might have a family that is looking for him."

Sirius looked at the ground sadly and Regulus sighed sadly.

"Maybe we can keep him for a little while."

Sirius smiled and started to pet the dog's head while the dog wagged its tail.

"He can't take the dog to Hogwarts, papa," JR said seriously.

Sirius stopped smiling and said, "That's not fair, papa. I want to take him with me. We can say that I need him. Please, papa. I want to bring him to Hogwarts with me."

"Plus, Reggie can get with 'Mione," JR smirked.

Reggie groaned annoyed and said, "Stop James."

Rosa smiled and asked, "Who is 'Mione?"

"Hermione Granger is her name. We have been her friend since our first year of Hogwarts. We are also friends with Neville Longbottom and the Weasley twins. Their names are Fred and George Weasley. Reggie started to like Hermione more than a friend last year."

"James Regulus!" Reggie said putting his head in his hands.

"What blood status is Hermione?"

"Muggle-born."

"Okay. I don't mind."

"Papa."

"Yes, Sirius."

The dog's ears went up at that name and looked at Sirius.

"The dog is smart, papa. But that's not what I was going to say. When I get to Hogwarts, people will not like me. I have Uncle Sirius' name and they say that Uncle Sirius is bad," Sirius said.

"Sirius Phineas Black. Your uncle is not bad or evil. He would have never betrayed JR's biological parents, Lily and James Potter. He loved, still loves, them as his siblings. Your uncle and I never got along when he was placed into Gryffindor and I was placed in Slytherin. But I still love him. I always looked up at him because I wanted to be like him. I never wanted to be a death eater like my parents. That's why I faked my death to get away from Voldemort and his death eaters. Your Uncle Sirius would have rather be killed than to give Lily and James to Voldemort. That's why I named you 'Sirius.' Because I know you are always loyal to your friends and will always be there for them and protect them no matter the cost. You should feel proud that you are named after your uncle, son. I know that he would love to get to you and your brothers. Plus, he is JR's godfather. I kept him as his godfather."

Sirius looked down at the ground before he looked back at his father.

He smiled and said, "I am glad you named me after your brother, papa. I love my name."

Regulus smiled and gave Sirius a hug and said, "Good."

 **SB**

Regulus was standing with JR, Reggie, and Sirius with the dog by Sirius' side. Since the dog found out the boy's name, he hasn't lift Sirius' side.

"Reggie and JR. I need you to watch and help Sirius when he needs it. I don't want you to abandon him when he needs you the most, boys. And Sirius."

"Yes, papa."

"I don't care what house you get into. Your mother and I will still be proud of you," Regulus replied with a smile on his lips.

Sirius put his hand on the dog's head and said with a smile, "I know you will still be proud of me, papa. I just wish I can be a Gryffindor like Reggie, JR, and Uncle Sirius. But I know that the hat places you into a house by your personality."

"That's my boy. Now, you three get on the Express before it leaves you."

The boys hugged Regulus before they walked onto the Hogwarts Express with the dog, Snuffles (Orion named him), following them.

"Reggie?"

Reggie looked at Sirius. The dog was still by Sirius' side.

"What?"

"I can sit with you and JR. I am still scared," he said softly, putting his hand on Snuffles' head.

Reggie looked at JR and looked back at Sirius.

"Sure, Siri. You can even meet our friends if they show up in our compartment."

Sirius smiled and said, "Thanks, Reg."

They open a compartment door and saw a guy sleeping in there. Reggie shrugged and laid on the other seat with a smirk on his lips. JR looked at the case on the ground.

"R.J. Lupin. He must be our new DADA professor," he said.

"I hope he is better than our first two," Reggie said, "I am going to take a nap."

Sirius sat down by Reggie's feet while JR sat across from Sirius. Snuffles laid by Sirius' feet while keeping his eyes on the sleeping professor.

"JR, what house do you think I will be in?" Sirius asked.

He shrugged and said, "Maybe Ravenclaw but I cannot choose a house for you. The hat does that. You might even be in Hufflepuff. Papa and mama will still be proud of you. They are proud of Reggie and me when they found out that we got into Gryffindor like Uncle Sirius and my biological parents."

"Yeah. Your biological parents."

"Yep. James and Lily Potter. Everyone knows that my name is Harry James Regulus Potter-Black. But I just go by 'James Regulus or JR Black.'"

"What do you think Uncle Sirius will do when he finds out that Papa adopted you?"

"Uncle Sirius cannot do anything. He is my godfather and uncle. When James was still alive, he named Sirius my godfather if anything happens to me. But he was placed in prison for something he didn't do. That's why I was with Vernon and Petunia. That's when Papa decided to adopt me and have me as a 'Black' but we kept my other name. Sirius is legally my uncle because Papa adopted me as his son. No one can take me from Papa and if they try, Papa will sue them."

While they were talking, the train was starting to move to get the students to Hogwarts. But it had stopped. Reggie and JR stood up while they looked at the door. Sirius stood up quickly and went behind JR and Reggie when a shadow was moving slowly on the other side of the door. Snuffles was on JR's side.

The door opens slowly...


	10. NotJealous1998

I gave this story to NotJealous1998.


End file.
